Roses Are Red
by SteakAlpaca
Summary: At a prestigious school, two sides of the school can't get over their massive rivalry. Can a group of friends break the boundaries and join the two sides amidst romance and secrets? SYOC- Open


**Hi! Welcome to our SYOC! We hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

In the Kalos region, a fancy train rode down its tracks, lightly jostling the passengers inside. These passengers ranged from old to young, and were doing many different things as well, such as eating, reading, and riding. Among these people were two teenagers, and boy and a girl. They were sharing a pair of earbuds, listening to music and lost in their own world.

The boy was very tall, contrasting the petite girl sitting next to him. He had soft ivory skin and messy hair the color of caramel, and he had black framed glasses in front of his bright purple eyes. The girl on the other hand, had dark brown skin and even darker curly brown hair pulled into space buns, her lips shiny and cherry red. While the boy leaned back lazily and simply listened, the girl was bobbing her head along to the beat, even humming a little at her favorite parts.

"Derek! Stay awake!" The girl, Titania, urged, shaking his shoulder a little. She let go and brought her hands to her white stocking-clad knees. She had paired her white tights with a pale yellow skirt, a cropped orange t-shirt, a fuzzy pink jacket, and black mary-janes. Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled at her enthusiasm, and sat up to listen.

"Aren't you a ball of energy right now," He said with a little chuckle. He readjusted the glasses and the bright purple sweater he was wearing. With the oversized sweater, light wash jeans rolled up to his shins, and bright red slip on sneakers, he really didn't seem like the most organized person in the world.

"I'm just excited that we managed to find a school that is specifically for both coordinators and trainers! So both of us can go to school together, and the tuition was fairly decent. Well, it was still kinda expensive, but compared to a bunch of the other schools we looked at, it was cheaper," Titania explained. Derek just nodded his head, still a little zoned out from the long train ride.

"Yeah, it'll be cool to go to a school so tailored to our interests," He said. "But, it will be awkward to be joining after the school year has already started."

"Oh, it's fine. It hasn't been that long since the school year has started," Titania argued back.

"It's been long enough," Derek said, not getting as into the argument as his best friend was. Titania struggled to find another thing to say, then crossed her arms and slumped down in an overdramatic huff. Derek let out a light laugh, which made Titania's cheeks turn red.

"You're such a child," He commented, running his fingers through his caramel colored hair. Titania's cheeks blushed even more as she quickly sat up.

"Am not!" She whined. Realizing how immature she sounded, she bit down on her glossy red lip, and turned to face the train window, watching the Kalos countryside rush by so she wouldn't have to see Derek's smug face.

* * *

The train pulled into the station, and the passengers all collected their bags. Titania struggled to haul her pale pink trunk suitcase out of the train station, while Derek carried his red duffel bag with no trouble.

"Now…we have to catch the bus that has a stop at the school gates…" Derek muttered, taking Titania's wrist and leading her through the crowds of people at the train station. There was a bus stop outside and they stood and waited for the bus that would take them to the school.

* * *

Titania and Derek got off the bus at the golden rose engraved gates of Rosewood Academy of Coordination and Training. Behind the gates was a large campus of grass and bushes of vivid red roses, and a large brick building that held the main classrooms of the school. Two buildings behind it housed the student dorms as well.

"Oh! I think I see the welcome committee!" Titania squealed, pointing to two people to the side of the gate, a boy and the girl. The girl was incredibly pale, with blonde pigtails curled into ringlets. Her eyes were golden and she stood attentively, wearing a white shirt with a purple tie and a pale pink button up cardigan, along with black leggings, a denim skirt, and purple flats.

The boy on the other hand, seemed quite uninterested. He had a scowl on his tanned face, and his dark green eyes stared at the ground. His ginger hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail, though a lot of his hair fell into his face scruffily. He wore a grey t-shirt, with a red button up shirt worn over it with the sleeves rolled up, and black jeans and blueberry colored high tops.

"Hi! Are you the new students?" The girl called out. Derek and Titania headed over and the girl beamed widely and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"So, I'm Priscilla and this is Cameron. We're the welcoming committee and we are super excited to be showing you around!" The blonde girl said excitedly. Cameron rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So…you must be the coordinator, right?" Priscilla asked, pointing to Titania. "I'm a coordinator too!"

"No, I'm a trainer! Derek's a coordinator!" Titania said, gesturing to her tall friend.

"Can we just get this over with?" Cameron muttered, pushing the gate doors open. Priscilla waved her hand to shush him.

"Rosewood is a great school. Cameron is part of the training program, so he can tell you all about it," The blonde explained. She lowered her voice. "Just as a warning…the coordination and training sides of the school don't exactly…get along. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Are you coming or not?" Cameron snapped. Priscilla sighed and turned to enter the gates. Derek looked down to Titania and took her hand. She squeezed it and beamed, and the two walked into the rose engraved gates of their new school together.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! If you liked it, the form and guidelines are on our profile!**


End file.
